unfriendedfandomcom-20200214-history
Laura Barns
Laura Barns (January 20, 1996 - April 12, 2013) is the main antagonist of the film Unfriended. She was a high school student who committed suicide by shooting herself in the face on April 12, 2013, after an embarrassing video was posted online by her friends. She returns for revenge one year later. Biography Laura Barns was born on January 20, 1996 in Fresno, California. She was quite popular amongst her classmates, and was a victim of Cyberbullying which led her to committing suicide on April 12, 2013 after an embarrassing video of her being drunk, possibly sexually assaulted (a teen boy is seen leaning over her on what looks like a table) and eventually passing out, defecating herself beforehand. An anonymous person posted that video to YouTube soon after. Her suicide became viral, with stories across the news and several websites documenting the story, most prominently LiveLeak, which had a video of her suicide. Her Facebook memorial page was also quite famous, having over 5,000 likes during the events of the film. Before her suicide, she had a Skype account named billie227 which she femininely named after her twin brother, Billy Barns. It has also been implied (but never confirmed) that Laura was sexually harassed and molested by her uncle. Although her personality appears to be quite nice, she is seen taunting Val at a party and Ken later states that she was a big bully who deserved what she got. Laura also posted a hate-video where she holds up messages to her bullies, insulting them. As a demon she is quite morbid and merciless; leading to her killing of her former friends in extremely violent and gruesome ways, often with slow, excruciatingly painful results - such as forcing somebody to drink an entire tub of bleach, shoving a soldering straightening iron down somebody's throat, and slicing somebody's hand (and then slitting their throat) with a blender. Before the events of Unfriended, it is known she was best friends with Blaire Lily since childhood. Unfriended On April 12, 2014, exactly one year after she commits suicide, she logs onto her Skype and Facebook as a demon and begins tormenting her friends. At first, the attacks are mild by just sending Skype messages on somebody's behalf, and posting pictures of Val being drunk and smoking a marijuana bong. The attacks progressively get worse and eventually she kills her first target; after Val calls 911 after Laura sends a threat or screen grab that implicates Val in Laura's suicide, she forces her to drink a tub of bleach and possibly slitting her wrists with glass from a smashed mirror. Laura then asks if the group wants to play a game: Ken Smith takes advantage of the situation and sends an Trojan Anti-Virus program to "uninstall Laura". Finally after everyone deletes their files, she leaves. However, she comes back after Adam attempts to call 911 for help. She then slowly, and morbidly, kills off all of her friends, one by one, taunting and tormenting them, while also destroying their friendships beforehand. At the end of the film, when it is revealed that Blaire was the one that filmed the video that caused her to commit suicide, she reveals this new information on her Facebook account, with people posting comments that Blaire is responsible for her death. Laura's final words in the film is that she wishes she could forgive Blaire for what she did and she then logs off of Skype. Blaire sits in front of her laptop, horrified by what has happened till her bedroom door suddenly creaks open. Laura then manifest her ghost form and slams Blaire's laptop shut and seconds later, Laura jumps out of the darkness, making a terrifying face and attack Blaire. It is unknown what happened to them afterwards. Trivia *Her death is very similar to the suicide of Audrie Pott: **Both were humiliated across the globe because of photos and a video that had spread across social media showing them in an intoxicated state. **Both were harassed and mocked by her best friends. **Both events and suicides happened in California. **Both were very popular at their respective schools. *Her suicide was also based on the real suicides of Amanda Todd, Tyler Clementi, and Jessica Logan. *Laura was a Roman Catholic before her death. *Her "Fuck everyone" video is similar to a video made by Amanda Todd, which was done in a similar manner (black and white and flipping through written notes, rather than talking). *Although it is never seen, it is implied she killed Blaire. *According to her Facebook, her phone number is (559) 238-7685. *She seems to prefer using her default Skype avatar on all of her accounts. *Although it is unknown, it is possible she may have been a computer programmer before killing herself, as she seems to be able to create Mac and Windows applications with little to no effort, hack into Facebook and Skype accounts, and seems to be able to manipulate everyones computers, although this may be for a paranormal reason. *Her mother's name is Michelle. *All of Laura's kills involve using the main characters personal attachments as a form of irony: **Val was revealed to be a stoner; she is killed by being forced to drink bleach. **Ken constantly brags about his new blender to his friends. Later, both his right arm and throat were both forcefully shoved into the blender. **Adam was an alcoholic, and loved guns. He carried his father's revolver and carelessly flings it around. He is later forced to shoot himself in the head with it. Interestingly enough, Laura killed herself in the same way (Although she chose to commit suicide, contrary to Adam). **Jess was obsessed with her hair and its appearance. She is killed by choking on a scolding hot curling iron. **Mitch liked to use his hunting knife to roleplay as he and Blaire have cyber sex. Later, he is forced to shove the knife deep into his eye. **Blaire was obsessed with keeping her good girl image and hiding her dark secrets; her good girl image is destroyed and her dark secrets are revealed to the public forever. *It is implied that Laura went to Hell after she died. She possesses several demon-like abilities and also says things like "You wouldn't like it here, Val" after Val threatens to find her and beat her up. It's interesting to notice that the Roman Catholic church (Laura was Catholic) have the belief that those who commit suicide go to Hell. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Female